Toy racetracks are popular among children of varied ages. Children enjoy a variety of track features and track configurations, and continually seek new toy racetrack features to enhance the play experience. While various devices have previously been provided to launch toy vehicles onto a racetrack, there remains opportunity to further enhance the play experience by providing new and unique toy vehicle launching systems for use with toy racetracks.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a toy vehicle launcher and a toy racetrack for use with such launcher that further enhances the excitement and amusement offered to a child as they engage in such play.